


First Kisses

by HeroSavesPeople



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby Westallen, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff galore, High School AU, Love, Puppy Love, Romance, Wedding, teen westallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroSavesPeople/pseuds/HeroSavesPeople
Summary: Little Barry knows love is what his parents feel for one another and when you love someone, you're supposed to kiss them. Little did he know that he would meet the love of his life on one fateful day at his cousin's wedding.





	First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a true story in which my older brother recruited my older sister to go after a kid who kissed me at a wedding when I was four and popped his balloon in retaliation. I have no recollection of it but they both tell the story every few years lol ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Special thanks to barryslightningrod for inspiring me to turn it into a WA fic! Hope you guys like it! <3

Barry fidgeted with his bow tie for the hundredth time, grunting in frustration. His stubby little fingers tried to wrench it off but to no avail. It didn’t help that he was fighting to keep a firm grip on his red balloon. He knew his mother wanted him to look spiffy for his cousin's wedding but he wondered why wearing a cloth that choked him had to be a part of that.

"Oh, Barry."

He heard an amused chuckle from above and saw his mother approach with a bright smile. Her eyes twinkled in the light and even though he was annoyed with her for making him wear such a monstrosity, he couldn't help but sheepishly let go of the bow tie.

"Mommy, I don't want to wear this anymore," he whined.

She crouched down to his level and swiftly took it off. "There. All better?"

Barry smiled brightly and nodded vigorously. "Thanks, mommy!"

And before she could get out another word, he flashed off to where he saw the other kids chasing butterflies.

As he approached, he noticed a little girl in a frilly lavender dress with a flower crown atop her head. He was so captivated by her beauty that he slowed his steps as he took her in. He cocked his head to the side listening to her tinkling laugh as her eyes shone brightly. Her brown skin was so pretty and looked nice against the color of her dress and wondered why he didn't have the same pretty color himself.

He slowly approached her, his balloon still clutched in his hand, bobbing around. When he got closer, she turned around and looked at him curiously before smiling wide.

"Hi, I'm Iris!"

He doesn't say anything suddenly nervous and at a loss for words. His mom and dad would always say he had a tendency of never catching a breath as he chattered endlessly. They would sure eat their words if they were to see him now.

When he doesn't say anything, she prompted him. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Barry," he replied softly.

Her eyes lit up and Barry felt his heart jump in his chest in a way he never felt before.

"Hi, Barry! It's very nice to meet you," she said politely, sticking her hand out to him.

He was caught in her smiling eyes that before he knew what he was doing he leaned in and planted one right on her lips, his eyes squeezed shut. He didn't know how long he kissed her but it felt forever before he jerked back, eyes wide.

She looked at him strangely and Barry could feel his cheeks burn bright. They may have been as bright as his balloon. He thought this is what people did when they liked each other, but clearly, she didn’t like him back. To save face, he thrust the balloon into her hand and ran off.

He ran back to his mom and climbed onto her lap, burrowing there for safety. Maybe if he stayed with her long enough, he could forget about the whole thing.

His mother had gotten him another balloon not too long after. Perhaps she had assumed his distress was as a result of his absent balloon and Barry was not about to correct her. It wasn't long before Barry forgot the incident and entertained himself with his balloon. He had run off to play with his cousins and was in the middle of showing it to one of them when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around curiously and saw tall a tall, dark-skinned boy, who looked to be about a couple of years older than himself. He had pretty skin like the beautiful girl he had seen earlier and looked up at him in awe. But then he caught sight of the frown on the boy's face.

"Hey, don't kiss my sister!"

"Uh…huh?" Barry asked in confusion.

"I _said_, don't kiss my sister!"

And before Barry knew what was happening, the older boy grabbed Barry's balloon from him and stomped on it.

Barry was too puzzled and taken aback to say anything as the tall boy stomped on it until the aluminum popped and deflated. He only looked on with wide, curious eyes as the boy turned to him and pointed threateningly at him.

"That was a warning."

Barry looked down at his empty hands and then at the boy's retreating figure. He stood in shock for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and running off to catch up with his cousin.

Little did he know that boy would one day become one of his best friends.

** _Twelve Years Later_ **

"Dude, I am _so _going to end you!"

Barry bit his tongue as he pressed harder on the buttons of his control. "Keep telling yourself that," he retorted as he tilted his body as if he was in the game.

His car was miles ahead of Wally's on the screen and he had no doubt he was going to win the game without effort. After all, he wasn't known as the Fastest Man Alive for nothing. True, most people referred to him as that when he was out on the track, but still…

Barry concentrated on the screen, sitting at the edge of the couch, tasting the victory when Wally casually made a remark.

"Iris asked about you the other day."

Barry's grip on his control loosened as he turned to look at Wally with wide eyes.

"Wha.…?" 

But Wally only smirked at the screen ahead before jumping up in his seat.

"Hah! _Suckerrrrrrr_!"

Barry whipped back around to look at the screen only to see Wally's car zipping past his and towards the finish line.

"You've got to be kidding me," Barry grumbled.

"Hey, you snooze, you lose Also, when are you going to tell my sister you're in love with her?"

Barry tossed aside his remote control and lunged at Wally. The boys wrestled on the living room floor, taking turns on gaining the upper hand that they didn't notice the presence at the doorway.

"Hope I'm not interrupting the lovefest over here."

Barry's body jerked in surprise before roughly pushing Wally aside. He could feel his already heated cheeks burn as he meets Iris's twinkling eyes.

"Iris," he breathed, his chest rising and falling from the exertion. "H-hey, hi."

"Hey-hi, yourself," she replied, plopping down on the sofa chair across from them. "What was it this time?"

Wally straightened up with a smirk and turned a sly gaze toward Barry. "Barry's just a sucker."

While Barry turned a glare his way, Iris tossed a square pillow against Wally's chest.

"Oh, like you're not?"

"Nope," he chuckled. "Not like Barry. See, he's--"

"OK! I think that's enough of the fun," Barry interjected, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm going to get some ice cream. Iris, mint chip?" he asked without thinking.

"Yes, please!"

He shuffled away, fully aware of his slip-up and the fact that his skin was probably beat red at this point. He was rummaging in the freezer, looking for Iris's favorite ice cream when he felt a presence in the room. He closed the door shut to be met with Wally's smug face.

"Can we not do this right now?" Barry grumbled, pulling a bowl down from the cabinet.

Wally shook his head and let out a sigh. "Dude, you've been in love with my sister since we were like what? Five, six? It's about time to just come out with it."

"I can't. It's going to ruin everything," he said morosely, even as he began to fantasize telling Iris and her falling into his waiting arms.

"You know, I wasn't just messing when I said Iris was asking about you the other day.

Not for the first time that afternoon, Barry whipped around to look at Wally with wide eyes. "What?"

"Yeah, she was saying how you never seemed into anyone and wondered if I knew anything."

"She-she did?" he asked in astonishment before dropping his face into a glare. "I swear to god, Wally if you're screwing with me--"

"I'm not!" he exclaimed, his hands up in surrender. "Hey, this is my sister we're talking about here."

Barry paused scooping Iris's ice cream and thought about it for a minute. He couldn't help feeling hopeful that Iris seemed interested in his love life. But then again, what if she was only interested in the way siblings were mildly interested in who their brother or sister was dating? Like the way Iris had inquired about Linda before she and Wally got together.

That deflated the hope quicker than it appeared. "I don't know, she could just be asking to be nice."

"Nope. Trust me, I know my sister." When Barry stilled looked skeptical, Wally sighed in exasperation. "Look, if you don't shoot your shot, you may never know what could be."

"Aren't you the one that popped my balloon because I kissed your sister all those years ago?"

"Hah, yeah," Wally admitted with pride. "But that was then, this is now. And right now, my sister is into my best friend and there isn't anyone else I'd rather her be with."

Barry felt touched by that, his heart warming as he looked at Wally.

"Hey, don't get all soft on me, man. And if you tell anyone I said that I'll kick your ass."

Barry held up his hand his fingers spread. "Scouts honor."

Wally saluted him before grabbing the entire tub of mint chip ice cream and a large sundae spoon. 

“Hey!” Barry protested. “I wasn’t done scooping.”

“Yeah, well, Iris isn’t the only one that likes mint chip. Peace!”

He whirled out of the kitchen in a flash while Barry shook his head after him. Wally always had too much fun messing with Barry but he had to admit, as an only child, it was nice to have a brother. He had often wished his parents would give him another sibling, but when Wally took him under his wing--after apparently forgetting even threatening to begin with--Barry forgot all about his wish since the universe found some way to fulfill it. 

Even if it was in the form of a gangly kid who put him in a headlock one too many times.

Barry looked down at the pathetic single scoop of mint chip in the bowl before scouring the freezer for more ice cream. He couldn’t very well bring Iris an empty bowl, knowing her. 

After he managed to scrape off the last of the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, he took a deep breath. No way was Wally telling the truth. Right? And even if he was, it’s not like he even knew for sure. 

He peered around the kitchen doorway and watched as Iris clacked away on her laptop. He didn’t know if he ever saw her without it. A burgeoning writer, it was glued to her as a newborn is to a mother. 

He didn’t know if he should or even would make a move, but he knew he couldn’t hide out in the kitchen forever. He slowly walked toward her with the bowl of ice cream in hand. 

Iris looked up at his approach and beamed at him before noticing the lone bowl. “What, no more left?”

“Your brother is a bottomless pit,” Barry replied, handing it over to her. 

“Says the human vacuum.”

Barry flushed as he plopped down next to her. “Hey, I need all the fuel I can get on the track.”

“Mm-hmm.” She smirked over a spoonful of ice cream. “Well, lucky for you, I can share.”

“Oh really? Is that a recent development because I remember you literally growling at me just the other day when I reached for your cronut.”

“Eh,” she shrugged nonchalantly. “You ‘say tomah-to’, I say ‘tomato’.”

“No, you said ‘GRR.’” Barry lunged toward her threateningly. 

Iris backed away, giggling, hugging the bowl to her chest. “Hey! You’re going to make me drop my ice cream. It’s the last of it left.”

“It’s ok, I’d get you more.”

She straightened beside him again, bringing her closer to him while looking at him carefully. “Oh yeah?” she asked softly.

He swallowed thickly as he returned her soft gaze and nodded jerkily. “Y-yeah.”

“Why’s that?”

He doesn’t say anything for a long moment, simply letting his eyes flicker down to her lips, suddenly very conscious of the heat emanating from her body. 

He looked back to her eyes and saw that he was caught staring. The tips of his ears burned as he looked away quickly, scratching at his neck in a vain attempt to shield its brightness from her. He could feel her 

“How come you’re not as bold as you were when you were four?” she asked suddenly, her voice so soft he thought he might’ve misheard her.

The words stunned him, rendering him speechless for a moment. “W-what?”

She smiled wistfully. “You were a lot more forward when you were four. But not now. Why not?:

“I um...I think I realized that there’s a lot to lose. Too much to be worth the sacrifice.”  
  
Her eyes widened slightly before she nodded slowly. “I think you’d find that there’s a lot to gain, actually.”

“Really?” he whispered. 

She nodded in reply, her eyes flickering to his lips.

“Or maybe it’s just my turn now,” she said before she closed the distance between them, gently pressing her lips against his. 

He inhaled so sharply that he almost choked on his breath. He panicked when Iris pulled away. 

“Was that ok?” she asked, biting her lip in uncertainty. 

He eyes followed the movement of her teeth against her plush lip and he nodded jerkily before meeting her gaze again. 

“Yes! Yes, yes...yeah, that was completely and totally ok.”

“Ok,” she smiled. Her eyes flitted to his lips and he didn’t wait for her to make a move before he leaned in a softly kissed her before moving in again to catch her lip between his. His tongue tentatively peeked out, exploring her top lip as her hands gently slip from his shoulders to his neck.

“Barry,” she gasped. 

He let his hands carefully slide to her waist before hoisting her closer until she was practically on his lap. Before he could worry if it was too much of a forward move, he felt Iris wrap her arms around his shoulders, pulling herself flush against him. 

He groaned into her mouth as his body filled with a burning heat. He could feel himself losing air even as he slid his hand up under her hair to keep her in place while he angled his lips to explore more of her mouth, absorbing as much of her taste and pleasured sounds as possible. 

“Mm, Iris..._Iris_.”

He could feel her heart racing against his chest in tandem with his own and it wasn’t a surprise when she finally pulled away to catch her breath. 

She pressed her forehead to his, her eyes still closed as her chest heaved. But Barry kept his eyes open, needing to make sure that he wasn’t actually dreaming. His eyes grew heavy with the touch of her fingernails against his scalp, but he fought against the sensation. 

“So,” she began, her tone breathy. “Would you say it was worth the risk?”

He waited for her to open her eyes before gazing into her beautiful brown eyes. “Yes. Without a doubt.”

Her answering smile was so sweet and bright, his heart absolutely ached at the sight. He could feel it melting in the way it always did ever since he first saw that beautiful, heart-stopping beam and that twinkle in her eyes that followed. 

“I’m glad.”

As Barry leaned back in for another kiss, he thought about how he was a damn lucky guy. 

And boy was he glad he kissed her first all those years ago. Four-year-old Barry knew exactly what he was doing.


End file.
